


Best Birthday Ever

by British_Racing_Green



Series: Honey-senpai's actual birthday fanfictions [2]
Category: K-On!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Large Cock, Leap Day, Married Couple, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Divorce, Rare Pairings, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Honey gets the best birthday present a wife can give her husband.
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Hirasawa Yui
Series: Honey-senpai's actual birthday fanfictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649563
Kudos: 4





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to 'Ouran High School Host Club' or 'K-On!'.  
> All characters are of age.

This had been Honey’s best birthday ever.

He always enjoyed them more when he had an _actual_ birthday, what with being born on 29th February and all, and whenever the leap day came around all his friends went the extra mile when it came to presents, trips, food and drink.

But whilst spending the entire day with Mori and his Host Club kōhais at a private track day at Fuji International Speedway (and being helicoptered there and back to Tokyo) was brilliant fun, what made today _especially_ memorable for Honey was what his (second) wife had done for him.

Honey’s second wife was Yui Hirasawa of Ho-kago Tea Time (one of the biggest rock bands in the world), and she had started his day off in the best possible way for him.

She’d awoken him with a blow-job.

Yui knew her Honey-bunny loved those, and made sure to capture everything his _9-inch_ length released when he came. After that it was the gift of some _extremely_ sensual love-making in the shower before Honey went off to the track day and Yui to a band meeting about their upcoming tour.

Knowing he would be back at their apartment later than her, Yui had plenty of time to get ready to give Honey his present from her…which was her fulfilling his _ultimate_ bedroom fantasy.

When he got back Honey opened their bedroom door to see his wife lying upon half-a-dozen towels on their bed, completely nude bar large mounds of squirty cream on her breasts with strawberries as her nipples. Pink strawberry yoghurt covered her stomach and as her husband’s breath hitched and a huge bulge in his underwear grew, she poured more pink yoghurt over her womanhood.

“There’s plenty more where that came from too.” She winked seductively, which was the last thing she did before Honey tore his clothes off and literally jumped on and into her.

What followed was the most intense love-making experience of their time together so far. They came together at least five times, and there was neither a position they didn’t try, nor an inch of Yui that Honey didn’t lick or eat cream, yoghurt or strawberries off of as she let him have her any which way but loose.

When Honey was finally spent, Yui drew a bath and was just about able to carry her shattered husband to it. She then threw the dirty towels in the washing bin and joined her man in the water. Honey couldn’t get hard enough anymore, so instead he settled for nuzzling up to Yui’s heck and cheek while slowly fingering her to her own individual orgasm.

After their bath they dried each other before slipping under their bed covers just before midnight. Yui gave her husband Usa-chan and cradled him in her arms.

“Best birthday ever.” Honey sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In my anime omniverse Honey is the GOAT at Judo and is married to Yui Hirasawa from Ho-kago Tea Time. 
> 
> His first marriage, to Reiko Kanazki (see OHSHC manga) ends in amicable divorce after she realises she can’t follow him from tournament to tournament or be without him for extended periods of time, and they remain platonic friends to this day. I don’t like to change canonical couples, but I shipped this couple before the Ouran manga finished.
> 
> Honey has an extremely large penis when erect because I thought it would be ironic and funny.


End file.
